Mistletoe
by Underground Romance
Summary: One drunk night on Christmas, Sam decides to show Dean what a mistletoe really is...samdeanslash! Merry Christmas.


**Mistletoe**

It wasn't as if Dean was unprepared for the certain holiday coming up. He had heard it many times being whispered by others around him. He heard it being brought up when he and Sam ate in silence scanning newspapers, and then the day came where he realized he hadnt even given any thought to Christmas.

He didn't believe God. If God was real, why the hell hadn't he helped them already? But Sam was a beliver so Dean felt obliged to do something special for his brother on the special holiday. At first he thought of weapons and things _he_ would enjoy but then realized Sam wasn't into that kind of stuff. So he spent all night awake in the bed while Sam slept soundly in the other bed thinking of ways to repay him.

He researched (that itself showed Dean's determination) and eventually found something that seemed to fit what he was looking for. A small, cheap gift that had 'sentimental value' and apparently it was rare and all-real. He ordered it online and got the actual package days later, all the while hunting ghosts with his oblvious brother who also seemed aware of the holiday coming up.

December 25th came all too soon, but Dean was prepared. He was sly about making sure Sam didn't see the gift. He even wrapped it up in a small box and slid it next to Sam's stand before he went to sleep the night before Christmas. When he woke up the next, crispy cool morning he realized he wasn't alone. Sam was kneeling next to him, giving him a strange, long look. He held Dean's present in his other hand which rested limply on Dean's bedside.

"What?" He said sleepily, sitting up and returning Sam's strange look. "Don't you like it?"

Sam gave him the same look. "Dean, do you even know what this is?" He waved the small plant around, looking amused.

"Uh." Dean replied. "Of course I do."

"Oh, so…" Sam said, raising both his eyebrows. "You got me a mistletoe to try to get me to kiss you? Dean, I didn't know you felt this way." He said, a light snicker in his voice. Dean was momentarily baffled at Sam's accusation, then looked at the plant in his brother's hands.

"What…?"

"A mistletoe is holiday tradtion." Sam explained. "Where if two people go under it, they have to kiss."

All-smooth-and-cool Dean felt his neck burn. "….I knew that….I got it so you could…score a girl…" He grinned. "Merry Christmas?"

Sam's expression didn't change. "Dean…"

Dean looked away. "Whatever. So I didn't know what it was…so what? At least I actually got you something. Be grateful." He ruffled Sam's hair in annoyance. "Now come on, let's get ready."

Sam sighed but obliged. The two brothers set off moments after, and throughout the day of long driving Sam never let Dean's present out of his sight. They drove most of the day and Sam slept most of the drive. Some Christmas. Of course, Sam wasn't all that surprised when he woke up later and it was dark outside….and they were parked in front of a bar.

"Merry fucking Christmas." Dean grinned. "C'mon buddy, drinks on me."

"Hm." Sam replied in a low grumble, rubbing sleep from his eyes before slipping out of the car. Dean slammed the door shut and shoved his keys in his pockets before lopping into the bar. Sam followed closely behind, not all that shocked when he saw how many lonely people were getting drunk and laid in a bar late Christmas night.

"Two." Dean was saying when Sam caught up with him. Sam slowly sat next to his brother, watching as he leaned against the counter with a lazy grin that made many girls go crazy. The bartender slid two glasses to the brothers and Dean pushed one toward Sam, who gave it a long weary stare.

"Oh come _on_, Sammy." Dean said firmly. "It's a holiday. Just one."

"…just one." Sam gave in, taking a swig of the alcohol. Just one turned to three then four, and eventually Sam was so drunk he didn't know what he was doing anymore. Dean was just as hammered, mumbling about Christmas and drinks and bar tabs. Sam looked up at the bartender, who was staring at them oddly.

"Wha?" Sam slurred. "Whas th'matter?"

Dean laughed at Sam's speech pattern, all-too-drunk as well of course, and the bartneder quirked his eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just find it weird two lovers don't spend Christmas together at home."

Lovers? Sam knew that wasn't right. Dean and he weren't lovers…last time he remembered they were brothers. For some reason the rational thoughts were buried under the alcohol and Sam let out a hoot of laughter, his hand slamming on the table. He ignored the stinging pain of the blow and smiled drunkily at the bartender who looked startled.

"Cuz we—we're all…" Sam tried to concetrate on his tongue so words would form. "We love eachother sooo much, we….we wanna ge'drunk so…" He gave up trying to talk and dropped his head on the table with a low giggle. Dean stared at Sam then slowly got to his feet.

"We better go." He said, his speech somewhat clearer then Sam's useless babble. "Thanks."

He was rewarded with utter silence. Dean grabbed his drunk brother and left the bar, stumbling when Sam put more weight against the older boy. Eventually they made it to the car and Dean released Sam, who fell against the hood of the car in giggles.

"Sam, wh's with the lovers shit?" Dean asked in a low mumble, managing to lean against the car without falling. Sam stopped giggling and looked up at Dean sleepily, seemingly in deep thought. Dean waited patiently and watched as Sam slowly smiled, turning his back to Dean and searching his coat pocket. Dean watched as slowly, Sam turned to him again with the mistletoe above his head, an idiotic, utterly hammered grin on his face.

"If yeh kiss me it wont be shit." He said. For some reason Dean found it oddly attractive, and the alcohol screamed at his brain and feet and before Dean knew what he was doing he was kissing Sam. He tasted like beer but Dean didn't mind. Sam was stiff as a board. Even drunk he wasn't expecting Dean to kiss him…not like this, or at all, really.

"Not shit." Dean mumbled against Sam's trembling lips. Sam dropped the mistletoe and, dazed, kissed back. His mouth felt dry but when Dean stuck his numb tongue in Sam felt his mouth go warm. His body burned and Dean pushed him against the car, his large hands clasped on each side of Sam's face, pulling his head closer.

His nose brushed Sam's as they kissed and he felt his mind explode into tiny fragments of utter bliss. But then the moment was ruined when Sam felt something creep up his throat and he pulled away and threw up all over Dean's shoes. Instead of hitting him, Dean only laughed and led Sam into the car.

"Y'shouldn't drive drunk." Sam muttered, rubbing his mouth with the back of his jacket sleeve. Dean gave him an exasperated look, pulling the car out of the bar.

"I do this all the time." He said, giving Sam a look of annoyance. "Anyway, I'm not toally drunk."

"I might be sick again." Sam groaned, clutching his stomach. "Kiss me again, lover."

Dean laughed. "You're drunk."

"So're you…."

"You need to sleep."

"So're you…."

"Shut up Sam."

"Kay." Sam dropped his head on the seat and his world went black. He woke up December 26th with a killer headache and the taste of vomit and beer in his mouth. He groaned, rolling off the bed he somehow ended up in and stumbled to the cheap motel bathroom, washing his mouth out before staring at the mirror blankly. His eyes were red and his hair was a mess, not to mention his eyes looked oddly unfocused.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and blinked, paling slightly.

"Sam? You awake?" Dean called, exhausted, from the other room. Sam poked his head from the bathroom, looking ashamed. Dean sat up in bed slightly despite his throbbing head.

"What is it?"

"….I lost the mistletoe…." He admitted, looking like a kicked puppy. "Sorry, Dean."

Having remembered all of last night, Dean wasn't surprised that Sam didn't remember a thing. He sighed, rubbing his chin and giving Sam a boyish grin, which made the younger boy relaxe slightly.

"Don't sweat it, you can repay me." He said easily. Sam shot him a weary look as he stepped from the bathroom, rubbing the back of his head.

"How?"

Dean winked. "Treat me to some beers tonight and we'll call it even."

* * *

**Yay for Christmas Supernatural crack yaoi insanity! Right, right?**

**This is the first story I've ever written on my new laptop I got this morning, so cut me some slack if there are typos and for the lazy style of writing. **

**MERRRY CHRISTMAS. xD**

* * *


End file.
